Lorelei
by Ren-chan Hanami
Summary: Lorelei, sosok gadis yang bunuh diri karena kekasihnya yang tak kunjung pulang. Digambarkan dengan rambut pirang panjang, dan punya suara merdu. Bagaimana jika ada seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya?/Special Halloween!/Oneshoot/No Horror!/NaLu/RnR?


Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang _**Lorelei**_? Konon, ia adalah gadis yang patah hati karena kekasihnya tak kunjung kembali padanya. Dengan begitu, ia pun bunuh diri.

Lagu tentang kerinduannya terhadap kekasihnya, menjadi melodi pengantar kematiannya. Meskipun ia telah bunuh diri, kabarnya suara merdunya tetap saja terdengar.

Suara dan melodi indah yang dirinya nyanyikan, dan penampakan wujudnya yang memukau kerap kali dilihat dan didengar oleh para pelaut. Katanya sih, dirinyalah yang membuat banyak kecelakaan kapal.

"Lorelei, huh?." gumam seorang lelaki dengan rambut _Pink. _"Ya! Itu adalah legenda kuno dari Jerman." jawab teman didepannya. "Natsu, menurutmu apakah orang-orang disini ada yang mirip dengan sosok Lorelei?"

Lelaki itu—Natsu Dragneel namanya, hanya diam seraya berpikir. "Aku tidak pernah melihat ataupun bertemu dengan sosok seperti Lorelei. Jadi, kurasa tidak ada."

"Ah. Tapi, kalau benar-benar ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Natsu menyeringai, "Gadis itu, akan jadi kekasihku!" jawabnya sambil tertawa. Temannya, hanya memandangnya datar.

_A Fairy Tail_ fanfiction  
><strong>Lorelei<br>****Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
><strong>Warning : AU, OOC, Loner!Lucy, Typo?  
><em>"Lorelei" © Ren-chan Hanami<em>

_._

_._

_._

"Natsu! Mau pulang bersama?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _silver. _"Ah, maaf Lis. Aku tidak bisa. Aku masih ada ekskul." jawab Natsu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

Natsu menatap kepergian Lisanna—nama gadis tadi. Kemudian, ia pun berjalan menyusuri koridor—menuju lapangan basket. Kawan-kawannya sudah berkumpul disana, sepertinya hanya tinggal dia yang belum bersiap.

"Kenapa kau bengong disitu? Cepat bersiap, _Flame Head__!" _teriak seorang lelaki berambut Raven. "_Ice Princess, _jangan hanya pintar bicara! Lihat dirimu sendiri! Dasar tidak tau malu!"

Lelaki bernama Gray itu pun memandang dirinya. "Baju!" dengan sigap iapun berlari kesana kemari demi mencari sehelai baju—yang entah dibuangnya kemana.

"Lupakan soal Gray, kau seharusnya cepat bersiap, Natsu!" seru teman yang lainnya. Natsu hanya mengangguk malas, "Iya. Iya. Aku keruang ganti dulu." iapun meninggalkan kawanan(?)nya dan pergi keruang ganti.

Usai berganti, Natsu kembali berjalan menuju lapangan. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti akan lantunan melodi yang dinyanyikan dengan suara merdu. "Suara siapa itu?"

Natsu pun berusaha mencari-cari sumber suara. Hingga akhirnya, ia sampai didepan ruang musik. "Asalnya dari sini." gumamnya. Natsu pun berniat membuka pintu ruang musik.

"Kenapa kau malah disini? Pelatih sudah datang!" Natsu berdecak kesal, "Baiklah, aku akan kesana." jawab Natsu malas. Dia dan temannya itupun kembali ke lapangan basket untuk memulai ekskulnya.

"Kurasa, aku akan mengecek suara itu lagi besok." gumam Natsu. "Kau bilang apa?" tanya teman disebelahnya. Natsu menggeleng, "Tidak~ Hanya berbicara sendiri."

Usai basket, Natsu dan teman-temannya pun berganti ke pakaian semula. Tapi karena alasan ingin ke toilet, Natsu jadi ditinggal oleh teman-temannya. Sehingga ia harus pulang sendirian.

Nampaknya, Natsu tak peduli ia ditinggal oleh teman-temannya. Buktinya ia masih bisa berjalan santai, tanpa menghina-hina teman-temannya yang sudah tega meninggalkannya.

"Aku masih penasaran, siapa orang yang menyanyi diruang musik tadi?" Natsu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku. "Yah, siapapun itu suaranya benar-benar indah."

**BRAK**

Tiba-tiba, Natsu seperti menabrak sesuatu. Natsu jatuh terduduk, seraya mengelus kepalanya yang tadi bertubrukkan dengan 'sesuatu' itu. Mata Natsu yang tertutup tadi, perlahan terbuka.

Natsu terkejut, yang ditabraknya bukan barang atau 'sesuatu' yang tadi ia pikirkan. Ternyata itu adalah seorang manusia—perempuan pula. Gadis itu hanya diam seraya meringis kesakitan.

Natsu membeku, tepat didepannya ada seorang gadis. "A-Anu.. maaf." ucap Natsu, sedangkan gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Lain kali, hati-hati." jawab gadis itu dingin.

Natsu pun ikut berdiri, seraya membersihkan seragamnya dari debu-debu dilantai. "Uh, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" gadis beriris cokelat itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"...Lucy Heartfilia." ujarnya singkat. "Oh, Lucy.. a-aku Natsu. Senang bertemu denganmu." Suasana saat itu canggung, membuat Natsu jadi gugup—karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada seorang gadis.

"Ya, akupun begitu." dan tanpa basa-basi, Lucy pun meninggalkan Natsu. "Tu-tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Natsu seraya mengejar Lucy. Gadis _blondie _itu menghela nafasnya.

"Sebegitu ingin tahunya kah, dirimu? Natsu mengangguk. "Mengambil barang ku yang tertinggal". Natsu hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Merekapun berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

Hingga akhirnya, keduanya tiba didepan sebuah kelas. "2-B.. Kau murid kelas ini?" tanya Natsu. Sebelum masuk kekelas tersebut, ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Natsu dengan anggukkan.

"Memangnya kau mengambil apa?" tanya Natsu lagi. Lucy pun keluar dari kelas, seraya membawa sebuah benda kecil. "Flashdisk." Natsu ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban singkat dari Lucy.

Keduanya kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor, menuju pintu keluar. "Hey, Luce—", "Namaku Lucy, bukan Luce." potong Lucy. "Ah, biarlah. Anggap saja ini panggilan khususku, untukmu."

Jantung Lucy berdetak kencang, pipinya pun memanas. "T-Terserah saja." Natsu hanya tersenyum mengetahui Lucy sedang _blushing_. "Jadi, Luce. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Ini baru pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu." lanjut Natsu. "Y-yah, itu.. karena aku.. orang yang suka berdiam diri dikelas." jawabnya dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

_"M-Manisnya!" _batin Natsu. "Oh! seorang _anti-social, _huh?" Lucy mengangguk. "Pantas saja! Jadi, aku ini adalah teman pertamamu?" Lucy membulatkan matanya seraya menatap Natsu.

"Teman? A-Apa maksudmu?" Natsu pun tertawa, "Kita sudah berkenalan tadi. Otomatis, aku adalah temanmu!" Lucy pun mengalihkan pandangannya, "Y-ya... terserahmu saja."

_"Aku ini kenapa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba terbuka pada orang seperti Natsu?" _batin Lucy. "Luce?" tiba-tiba Natsu menyadarkan Lucy.

"I-Iya?" Natsu menatap Lucy heran, "Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Natsu. "Ti-Tidak! A-Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting.." tuturnya seraya tertawa garing.

Natsu sempat khawatir, tapi karena Lucy berkata ia tidak apa-apa, Natsu bisa bernafas lega. "Nah, aku tinggal disini." ucap Lucy sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung apartement didepannya.

Natsu tercengang melihat gedung itu. "K-Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Natsu. "Iya. Kenapa?" tanya Lucy balik, "A-Aku juga tinggal disini..." mendengar itu, keduanya pun saling tatap.

* * *

><p>Lucy menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Melempar tasnya kesembarang arah, dan membanting dirinya ditempat tidur empuknya. "Aku ini kenapa?! Apakah aku sudah berubah?!"<p>

Ia pun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, "Kenapa bisa... aku sangat terbuka padanya? Terlebih lagi, merasa nyaman akan keberadaannya.." setelah puas mengacak rambutnya, iapun terdiam.

_**"Jadi kita satu apartement ya? Baguslah! Kita bisa berangkat bersama 'kan?" **_

Kata-kata Natsu didepan apartement terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Lucy. Senyuman hangat pemuda itu, suara tegasnya, dan mata Onyx hitam yang menatapnya dalam... sungguh memesona bagi Lucy.

Lucy sudah mengingat Natsu dari atas sampai bawah, padahal ia baru satu jam bersama Natsu. Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya, menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Entah kenapa pipinya bisa memerah, mengingat senyuman Natsu yang terpampang saat itu. Kehangatan yang Natsu berikan padanya, benar-benar membuat Lucy nyaman.

_**"...Jadi aku ini adalah teman pertamamu?"**_

Selama bersama Natsu, jantung Lucy tak henti-hentinya berdebar. "Tadinya kupikir, itu karena aku baru pertama kali bertemu seorang lelaki yang ingin menjadi temanku..."

"Tapi.. aku merasa, dentuman keras didalam dadaku ini terjadi karena alasan lain.." gumamnya dramatis. Seraya meraba bagian dimana jantungnya berada, dimana jantungnya masih berdegup kencang.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya..."

.

.

.

"...Hey, bisakah kau setidaknya bersuara? Kalau seperti ini, aku seperti berdiri disebelah hantu." Lucy berdecih, "Salahmu sendiri kenapa menjemputku." Natsu tertawa kecil.

"Kita 'kan teman! Kurasa tak ada salahnya pergi sekolah bersama." jawab Natsu, Lucy pun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada karena ucapan Natsu. _"Setidaknya, dia sudah mau bicara.."_

"Ini kelasmu 'kan?" tanya Natsu. Lucy hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku kekelasku dulu ya!" ucap Natsu seraya berjalan kekelasnya yang hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari satu meter.

Melihat Lucy yang datang bersama Natsu, teman-teman sekelas Lucy pun membicarakan mereka berdua. Yah, namanya juga anak sekolahan—hobi gossip, bahkan Lucy pun menyadari hal itu.

_"Si pendiam itu datang bersama Natsu-san?"_

_"Kenapa bisa Natsu-san mau dengannya ya?"_

_"Lihat! Si suara emas itu datang dengan Natsu-kun!"_

_"Aku iri dengan si pirang itu!"_

Lucy hanya berjalan menunduk menuju bangkunya—diujung dekat jendela, tempat favoritnya. _"Ugh, dasar! Baru begitu saja sudah dijadikan buah bibir!" _batinnya kesal seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

Berbeda dengan Natsu, suasana kelas Natsu memang sedang hangat-hangatnya dengan rumor hubungannya dengan Lucy. Tapi, dia hanya bersikap biasa saja.

"Natsu-san! Kau tadi datang bersama Lucy-san dari kelas B?"

"Hee! Natsu-kun bisa mendekati perempuan sedingin dia? Kereen!"

"Natsu-san! Ternyata, pilihanmu boleh juga ya!"

"Ya! Dia mau bersama si gadis bersuara emas itu!"

Natsu yang awalnya tak perduli, langsung tercengang saat mendengar 'si gadis bersuara emas itu'. "Gadis.. bersuara emas..?" temannya itu mengangguk. "Ah, Natsu-san belum tau ya?"

Natsu makin bingung, "Maksud kalian apa?" Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut putih—silver lebih tepatnya—menghampiri Natsu. "Penasaran sekali akan Lucy, hm?"

"Mira?" Natsu langsung bergidik ngeri. Mirajane Strauss si wakil ketua kelas yang menyeramkan—nomor dua setelah si Ketua kelasnya. "Kau akan tau saat melihatnya nanti." ujar Mirajane singkat. "E-Eh?"

"Pulang sekolah, kuharap kau tidak pulang duluan Natsu." tutur Mira seraya membetulkan dasinya. "K-Kenapa?" Mirapun tersenyum, "Kau akan tau arti julukan itu. Maka dari itu, jangan pulang awal!"

Natsu mengangguk, keringat membasahi pelipisnya—karena ancaman Mira. "Oh ya, aku lupa. Hari ini Makarov-sensei tidak masuk karena rapat," mendengar itu, satu kelaspun bersorak-sorak ria.

"Wooo! Akhirnya, hari tanpa guru!"

"Ini waktunya **gossip!**"

"Eh, mau ke perpustakaan?"

"Lebih enak kalau kita pulang."

Ada yang menari-nari ria, berpelukan, melompat-lompat girang, dan membagi-bagikan balon kepada semua siswa(?). "Tapi ada tugas." lanjut Mira seraya tersenyum.

Dan suasana kelas hening saat itu juga. Ada yang jatuh pingsan dengan dramatisnya—dalam hening—oh, kelas ini sudah seperti kuburan—bahkan kuburan masih lebih ramai.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Mira! Kau mau membawaku kemana?!" tanya Natsu. "Kau mau tau arti julukan itu 'kan? Kalau begitu, ikut saja!" ucap Mirajane tegas, membuat Natsu membungkam dan merelakan dirinya diseret oleh Mira.<p>

"Oh ya, dia juga punya julukan spesial diklubnya." Natsu memasang wajah jeleknya, karena merasa tidak enak diseret-seret oleh Mirajane. Kalau nanti ada murid yang melihatnya bisa gawat.

"Huah, julukannya pasti si Pendiam mengerikan." Mirajane yang masih mencengkram kerah Natsu—guna menyeretnya—tertawa kecil. "Kau lihat saja nanti." balas Mirajane.

"Nah. Kita sampai, sekarang waktunya untukmu mendekati Lucy." Natsu terkejut akan ucapan Mirajane, "M-Maksudmu apa?!" Mira pun melepaskan cengkramannya, "Berdiri sekarang."

Natsu pun menuruti Mirajane, "Gara-gara kau, seragamku jadi kotor!" Natsu menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang kotor akan debu karena terseret dengan nistanya. "Diam." Mirajane menatap Natsu tajam.

_5 detik kemudian..._

"S-Suara siapa itu?! Ja-Jangan-jangan disini ada hantunya?! WHA—" mulut Natsu langsung dibekap erat-erat oleh Mirajane. "Kata-katamu itu salah, Natsu. Itu suara malaikat, bukan hantu!"

Miraane melepaskan bekapannya, membuat Natsu menarik nafas dalam-dalam—karena hampir mati. "S-Suaranya sangat indah..." gumam Natsu, "Natsu, kau tau _Lorelei _'kan?"

Natsu mengangguk, "Pernah melihatnya?" tanya Mirajane lagi. "T-Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir, aku ini pelaut dari Jerman?!" Mirajane manggut-manggut, "Ya, memang benar sih."

Tak lama, ia menjentikkan jarinya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan _background _bunga-bunga. "Kalau begitu, buka pintu ini." suruh Mirajane pada Natsu. "U-Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan melihat sosok _Lorelei _yang sesungguhnya." Natsu membeku, _Lorelei _sosok gadis muda dengan rambut pirang panjang dan suara indah. Perlahan tapi pasti, Natsu membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Sekumpulan cahaya terpancar saat pintu itu dibuka. Membuat Mirajane memakai kacamata hitam—yang sudah disediakannya disaku—sedangkan Natsu melebarkan matanya selebar-lebarnya.

Pandangan Natsu tidak bisa lepas dari sosok _Lorelei _didepan sana.

_**[Song : Zutto Kitto - Aya Hirano]**_

_**Zutto Zutto  
>Tokimeki wa kienai kara<br>Kitto Kitto  
>Yuku yo tsugi no mirai<strong>_

"Dia..." Natsu tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

_**Zutto Kitto kimi to..**_

"_Lorelei..._" Lantunan melodi itu berakhir sudah. Sebongkah cahaya yang tadi menyilaukan sudah memudar, sehingga Natsu bisa melihat secara langsung sosok yang dijuluki 'suara emas'._  
><em>

"Lu—" baru Natsu akan mengucapkan nama gadis itu, Mirajane menepuk pundaknya—kacamata hitamnya sudah dilepas—"Julukannya _**Lorelei dari kelas** musik_." ucap Mirajane—menepis julukan 'Si pendiam mengerikan'.

Lucy yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah pun mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Nampaknya, menyanyi menguras tenaganya sehingga ia langsung menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya.

Setelah itu, ia menoleh ke arah Natsu—yang berdiri di ambang pintu—dengan Mirajane dibelakangnya. Suasana sangat hening saat itu. Natsu belum sadar dari lamunannya, dan Mirajane malah tersenyum tak jelas.

"..."

5 Detik suasana hening itu berlangsung. Pada akhirnya, Lucy yang harus angkat bicara—demi mencairkan suasana dingin nan tegang saat itu—"...Sedang apa?"

"O-Oh! Lucy!" Mirajane melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari belakang Natsu—yang masih saja melamun—dengan semangat. "Mira-san?" Lucy sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"...Dan Natsu?" Lucy menatap Natsu dengan bingung. Mira lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Natsu cukup kencang—berusaha menyadarkan Natsu dari dunia lamunannya yang indah itu.

Alhasil, Natsu terbangun setelah kepalanya dijitak oleh Mirajane dengan sangat manis. "S-Sakit!" rintih Natsu, "Maaf, Natsu! Habis kau melamun, jadi aku menjitakmu! Maaf ya!"

Natsu menatap horror Mirajane, tapi tak berani balas dendam pada si perempuan iblis—julukan Mira dikelas—itu. _"Natsu pasti memikirkan Lucy. Ah, semoga hari ini juga mereka segera bersatu! KYAAA!"_

Natsu mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. "Mira-san, Natsu. Jelaskan padaku, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Lucy sekali lagi. "Mendengarkan melodi indah darimu, kurasa."

Pipi Lucy memerah seketika karena ucapan Natsu itu. Natsu pun berjalan mendekat kearah Lucy yang masih ada diatas panggung(?) ruang musik. "N-Natsu.." gumam Lucy pelan.

"Lucy, Natsu. Aku tinggal dulu ya?" tanpa persetujuan dari keduanya, Mirajane langsung _ngacir _meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy yang sama-sama diam. "M-Mira-san!" terlambat, Mirajane sudah pergi.

"..."

Suasana kembali hening. "...Luce." Natsu mulai membuka pembicaraan, membuat Lucy sedikit terkejut—karena perubahan suasana—dengan pipi yang masih memerah. "I-Iya?"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku?"

"B-Bilang apa?"

"Kalau kau adalah penyanyi dari kelas musik ini?"

"I-Itu..."

"Itu?"

"Karena kau pasti takkan percaya."

"Kau salah, Luce."

"M-Mana mungkin orang sepertimu akan percaya padaku! Mereka yang mendengarnya, tidak akan percaya sebelum mereka melihatnya! Aku yakin, awalnya kau juga seperti itu!"

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi..."

Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sontak, Lucy kaget karena tindakan Natsu tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. "Kalau Lucy yang berbicara, mana mungkin aku tak percaya?"

**DEG**

Jantung Lucy berdebar kencang. Hawa hangat yang Natsu salurkan lewat telapak tangannya sudah menjalar kesekujur tubuh Lucy. "Maaf..." kata Lucy perlahan.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, Luce?"

"Aku minta maaf—"

"—Aku minta maaf atas segala yang telah kulakukan! Aku minta maaf karena telah jatuh hati padamu!"

Natsu tertegun mendengar ucapan Lucy—yang setengah berteriak—"Luce..." Lucy yang masih menutup matanya—karena takut atas pengakuannya yang spontan—hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba, bibirnya terasa hangat. Lucy perlahan membuka matanya, ia langsung melebarkan matanya melihat tindakan Natsu. Yang telah Natsu lakukan, adalah mencuri ciuman pertama Lucy.

Meskipun begitu, Lucy tak berusaha mengelak. Dirinya malah menikmati ciuman hangat itu. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama lima detik, tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun. Pokoknya aman, lancar dan sejahtera(?).

"Kesalahan yang kau perbuat, akan selalu kumaafkan. Tapi untuk ucapanmu tadi, tak bisa dimaafkan. Karena kau sudah mengucapkan apa yang seharusnya ku ucapkan."

"E-Eh?" pipi Lucy semakin memerah, bahkan semburat itu menjalar hingga ketelinganya. "_Lorelei _dari kelas musik, maukah kau menjadi milikku untuk selamanya?"

Lucy tersentak, dari raut wajah Natsu kata-kata itu bukanlah sekedar candaan semata. Semenjak awal pertemuan mereka, Natsu tak pernah seserius ini, sungguh.

Tanpa banyak pikir, dan berteriak-teriak ria, Lucy langsung mengangguk mantap—sebagai tanda bahwa ia menerima lamaran(?) Natsu—dengan senyuman indah bak bidadari.

Natsu pun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

_**"Jika ada sosok gadis seperti Lorelei, maka ialah gadis yang akan menjadi kekasihku!"** _

Natsu menyeringai mengingat kembali janjinya. Tapi cintanya ke Lucy, bukan semata-mata karena Lucy adalah _Lorelei _dari kelas musik. Tapi karena Lucy adalah Lucy.

Dari luar ruang musik, Mirajane—yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan tersebut _fangirling _gila-gilaan diseberang pintu ruang musik—yang tidak ditutup sama sekali—sehingga menampilkan adegan Natsu dan Lucy dengan jelas.

"Ini berita besar." —Ups, Mirajane si Wartawan sekolah sekaligus Mak Comblang sejati(?) mulai beraksi!

END

* * *

><p><em>Ne, Minna! <em>Sudah lama nggak berjumpa! Kangen nggak? /gak/

Ini, hadiah dari author tercinta kalian(?) karena sudah lama nggak nulis difandom FT! /dihajar/ Sedikit informasi, ide dari fanfic ini memang dari sebuah legenda dari Jerman.

Seperti yang dijelaskan diawal cerita, _Lorelei _adalah sosok gadis yang patah hati karena kekasihnya tak kunjung kembali. Entah kekasih dia kemana, author tidak tau. /buagh/

Oya, ide ini juga inspirasi dari **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun (Anime Summer, sudah tamat dengan 12 episode.) **dimana salah satu characternya punya julukan yang sama dengan yang kuberikan pada Lucy di fanfic ini!

Kebetulan, _Lorelei _punya rambut pirang dan itu memang cocok untuk Lucy 'kan? Jadilah fanfic dengan tema _Lorelei! _Fanfic ini, sekaligus untuk menyambut halloween!

Meskipun ini nggak ada seramnya, sih. Bagi author, Halloween bukan harus darah-darahan, bunuh-bunuhan, dan hal-hal seram lainnya. Yang penting misteri! Nah, _Lorelei _ini 'kan termasuk misteri. /bagiku/

_Yosh! _Karena author nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, author akhiri dulu! _Jaa ne! _

Oya, **review** sangat ditunggu lho! Jangan sungkan ya!

Salam,

Ren-chan.


End file.
